Repercussions and Realizations
by CompletelyObsessive
Summary: Dan and Blair have a tense discussion after a Gossip Girl blast comes out about a kiss they shared. They face the repercussions and Dan realizes what Blair really needs  Chuck Bass of course . Very short drabble, it's still alright though so R&R please.


**I don't feel bad about doing this while I still have a new chapter of "Bittersweet Revenge" (read it :P) to do because it only took me like 30 minutes. **

**So I am a devoted Dair fan, but some girls I know are not and we have tiffs sometimes over it. This was my compromise to those lovely Chair girls ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Gossip Girl, but oh do I wish I did.**

* * *

He leant forward in his chair, hands over face then through hair, and she sat back on her bed in response. They were across from each other, only centimetres between their knees but the proximity was comfortable, much more so then it once was. But it was still not _right_. A thick tension was caught between their bodies and they both felt it heavy on their chests. Maybe not tension at all, maybe just guilt? They both registered this, and their eyes caught one another's, brown staring into brown, both sets unreadable and bottomless.

"I always knew my death would be served this way." He said in his usual cryptic fashion, one of the many downfalls that came with being a 'writer', and she shot him a confused look, "…In the from of a Gossip Girl blast."

"There's no need to be so melodramatic." She said, her tone of voice so similar to that haughty Constance girl she used to be it almost made him smile. Almost.

"You know how they're all going to take this." He said leaning back in his chair, defeated.

"I know." Her voice was barley a whisper, and she saw the worry etched on his face at this.

Despite all odds and differences, they had found each other's company a comfort these last few months. No, more than that, they had been friends. She still found him unbearably wearisome, humdrum and since they had become closer he was the King of Hypocrisy in her eyes; similarly he found she persevered in her ostentatious and disparaging ways occasionally only turning this behaviour from him to make a comment on his home or family. And yet, they were friends, even right then in the frontline of an oncoming war. Possibly it was these flaws that held the attraction, flaws they knew they both carried, but more likely it was what they finally saw in one another that they had previously missed. A certain grace and affection in her; an easy acceptance and rectitude in him. Or it could have just been the similar interests, or the inevitability that it would happen with their paths so crisscrossed with one another's. Or maybe they had just given in.

The way their friendship had 'blossomed' was irrelevant at that time, whilst they faced what they could only assume to be a lynch mob on the other side of her bedroom doors. All that mattered is that their friendship had led to a mistake, not even one worthy enough to catch them for she thought, one that had meant nothing to either of them he thought.

The blast had, of course, thundered it's way in at the most un-opportunistic of moments, whilst both offenders mentioned in the accusing text had been chatting happily in a crowd full of people in that UES apartment on the top floor where a civilized party was bustling. Only a handful of people in that room had seen the message, and the picture proof, but those people had been enough. They had escaped to her room before the battle had commenced but her door would not hold back the masses for long. And as they sat in a far from blissful silence, they both knew what the other truly worried about.

"He'll know by now." He said to her bluntly, staring at her so intensely that she could not look away.

A lump rose in her throat, and she could feel her cheeks heat up in preparation for the embarrassment that comes with tears, but no, she would not cry in front of him or anybody. She sat up straight, levelled her eyes with his and decided to beat him at his own game, "_She'll _know by now."

He winced as he thought of that blonde bombshell he could never seem to let go of, "I didn't say it to hurt you."

She knew he didn't, but it still did.

"She'll hate me." She whispered

"She will, for a while, but she'll get over it." He put his hand on her knee, and patted it for comfort, she didn't flinch and he guessed that was something, "He'll hate me."

"When did he ever like you." She smirked at him, and he could not help himself but to return the gesture.

"We were so stupid." He sounded juvenile in his words, but they were both thinking it, regretting it.

"They could have at least caught me on my good side." She said jokingly as she looked down at the picture, the kiss, but there were tears pooling at the bottom of her eyes.

"Should I lie to her, tell her it was just that once?" He asked, he pleaded and she laughed at him.

The sound was not malicious, rather pitying. He was asking her permission to lie to her best friend. And why shouldn't he? She had been a main front of deception and debauchery in his life. But maybe it was time for a change.

"No, don't lie. Gossip Girl will find out sooner or later, or one of us will crack, and it'll only make things harder in the long run." She took a deep stifling breath, "We were really stupid weren't we?"

"We really were…" He grinned at her, but the look faded quickly, "All this mess, for a few moments that meant nothing at all."

"How will we ever explain them?" She said, feeling weak for having to ask him.

"As truthfully as possible I guess… it was just…"

"Curiosity."

"Fascination."

"The heat of the moment."

"Empty comfort."

He smiled weakly at her before getting to his feet, and holding a hand out for her. She took it graciously.

"I'll keep the rabble at bay." He said, "You need to go and find him."

"What?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot? You know what, don't answer that…" he smiled, small and knowing, "The way you say his name, like a caress, the way you smile when anyone mentions anything to do with him…."

She went to protest but he held up an authoritative hand (Not something she would expect from him).

"The way your eyes fill with tears when you think no ones is looking, because you hear he has another faceless woman on his arm in another random country. The way you put on a mask of detachment because you're afraid that if you don't you might just let someone see how much you miss him. I know you now, and you can't deny it. You wanted to be your own woman, and it may not feel like you've had a chance to do that yet, but how can you be your own person, or a person at all, when you're so broken."

"I don't…. I….." she stumbled over her words, surprised that he had seen so much.

"You still love him don't you?"

"….of course." She whispered.

"Then don't let this…." He grabbed her phone and threw it on the bed,"… stop you. Be your own woman, and get him back."

"Thank-you." She said as she went for the door.

Turning away from her escape she took a step forward, a bold move, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Don't forget about Serena, OK. I'll help you get her back if I have to." She sighed in his ear knowing that he would need help to coax her around. The girl was a nightmare, but she knew he thought she was worth it.

He sighed back, realizing that he would have to face his demon... angel too sometime, but at least he would have help.

"I won't and thank-you." He squeezed her tight once before releasing her.

"Goodbye Humphrey." Blair smiled.

"Good Luck Waldorf." Dan smiled back.

* * *

**I specifically don't say their names until the end, although I have no idea why...**


End file.
